


Little Falcon

by CelticRomulan



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Babies, Backstory, Demigods, Gen, Modern Era, Mythology - Freeform, rpg character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRomulan/pseuds/CelticRomulan
Summary: Just a short fluff piece on my Scion RPG character's parents.





	Little Falcon

Zoe Shaheen slowly opened her eyes. The way the sun slanted through the blinds told her that it was mid-afternoon. She turned over to see her baby, swaddled in a fuzzy pink blanket, sleeping peacefully in the cradle by her bedside.

A girl.

What would Russ say?

Zoe sat up, pushing the blankets of her hospital bed down so she could reach the end table next to her. She was about to pick up the phone when the nurse walked in.

“Ah, you’re awake,” she said. “Good. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Zoe said.

“Any nausea or pain?”

“No.”

“Good,” the nurse said. “Dr. Carroll ran a few tests, but it looks like you’ll be out of here in a couple days. You’re a trooper!”

“Thanks,” Zoe said.

“You’re welcome. By the way, your husband arrived while you were still sleeping. He didn’t want to disturb you, so he’s out in the waiting room. Do you want him to come in?”

“Um…” Zoe knew Russ was going to find out, whether she liked it or not. “Sure.”

The nurse smiled and left, leaving mother and baby alone. A minute later, the door opened to admit the father.

Zoe found herself smiling, in spite of herself. Russ Shaheen was ruggedly handsome, his coffee-colored complexion and black hair belying his Egyptian heritage. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch—the result of a nasty incident he had during his last deployment.

“Hi Zoe,” he said. His voice was gentle, yet clear as a bell. “You doing okay?”

“Never better,” she said. Russ had that effect on her; he was an imposing, perceptive man, and yet he made her feel comfortable and safe. She saw him turn his gaze to their baby.

“A girl?” he asked.

Zoe bit her tongue. _Here it comes…_

“May I?” he asked. Zoe nodded, and he carefully scooped the little pink bundle into his arms.

“Careful with her head, Love,” Zoe said, but Russ had already cradled the baby’s head in the crook of his elbow. She watched as his expression softened. A grin spread across his face as he reached down to boop his daughter’s nose.

“She’s beautiful, Zoe,” Russ said. “My little princess…” His one good eye glittered with excitement, approval…and love. “My mother keeps bugging me about siring a granddaughter for her.”

They both laughed. Russ sat down in the chair next to Zoe’s bed. The baby opened her eyes. Zoe could see that she had inherited her father’s startlingly blue eyes. Blue like a clear summer sky. Unusual for an Egyptian, but all the more mysterious and lovely.

“What shall we name her?” Russ asked. “We can’t call her Alexander as we had planned.”

“Sophia was one of the girl names, but too many people are naming their daughters that these days.”

“How about Alexandra?” Russ suggested. “We can still call her Alex for short.”

_Alexandra. From Alexander, a Greek name meaning “protector of man”. An appropriate name for the child of a warrior._ Besides, this day in age, even women could be warriors, just as fierce as any man.

“Alexandra…” Zoe said. “It’s perfect. Alexandra it is.”

Russ stood and lifted his little daughter up so her chubby little face was level with his own. Zoe couldn’t help but see the hawkish glint in his eye, intense, focused, and proud. Like a king. Russ said something in old Coptic, his voice clear and regal:

_I, Horus, son of Osiris and Isis, claim this child, Alexandra Shaheen, daughter of Zoe Shaheen…my scion and heir. When she ascends to join me in the next world, her name shall be Meryt-heru, Beloved of Horus. May her journey in this life and the next be one of virtue and valor._

The moment passed, and he was once again Russ Shaheen. He kissed baby Alexandra on the forehead and passed her to her mother. Zoe reached up with her free hand to caress her husband’s cheek. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her.

“I love you, Russ.”

Horus, son of Osiris and Isis, smiled at her. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- In my in-game backstory, Horus had assumed human form as a commissioned officer in the Air Force, which is how he met Alex's mom. Shaheen means "falcon" in Arabic. Considering that Horus takes the form of a falcon, I thought it was fitting. 
> 
> (EDIT: actually, that's the Persian spelling of the name Shahin. I didn't realize until after the fact. I'm sticking with it, because it's the phonetic spelling of the name.)
> 
> \- Alex's mom is Greek-Egyptian descent, hence the Greek name Zoe. Her ancestors were Greeks who had settled in Egypt after Alexander the Great's conquest.
> 
> \- Yes, that Star Wars reference at the end was intentional. :P


End file.
